What I've Overcome
by MissMadHatter97
Summary: Songfic! "I stared up at the sky and jumped." What if Harry was different after the Final Battle but one letter in the afternoon changed that? HP/TR What I've Overcome by Fireflight


_**A/N: **__~Hides behind Bunny~ Sooooo …. So long no see! ~nervous laugh~ Yaaaahhh how about I just go on with the oneshot songfic and then go start writing the other story's again… ~disappears like a ninja~ _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own or else I wouldn't be sitting here born out of my mind!_

_**Lyrics**_

Normal

~I am a page break~

_(What I've Overcome by Fireflight)_

_**I've got this passion**_

_**It's something I can't describe**_

_**It's so electric **_

_**It's like I've just come alive**_

I stared up at the sky and let myself drop. Merlin I love this feeling. The feeling of falling through nothing but air is so electrifying I just can't describe it. It tugs at my hair and wraps me up promising a swift end while I just enjoy the fall and to feeling of finally feeling alive after the final battle.

_**I feel this freedom**_

_**Now that my past is erased**_

_**I feel the healing**_

_**I found the meaning of grace**_

It's freedom after of having everyone always sending me those worrying looks after I killed Voldemort, but now that's in the past and slowly every pain is going way. I saw the ground coming closer and finally let them uncurl. Pure black wings as dark as night uncurled from my back making me soar back up into the air with more grace than any bird can ever have. Yes, freedom.

_**If only you could see me yesterday**_

_**Who I use to be before the change**_

_**You'd see a broken heart **_

_**You'd see the battle scars**_

Just yesterday you would have seen me walking around life less until that afternoon when I got the letter. The letter from _Him._ That's when I packed everything and said a subtle good bye to everyone. Now I can see them running after me from the castle as they screamed for me to stop. I passed through a light from one of the many windows of the castle and they gasped. They saw just how much the final battle got me. I was shirtless and there on my chest was a thick line stretching from my left shoulder to my right hip while numerous other scars where scattered around it.

_**It's funny how words can explain**_

_**How good it feels to break the chains**_

_**I'm not what I have done**_

_**I'm what I've become**_

Seeing the wards edge coming closer I sped up and crashed through them. I laughed an exhilarating and did a spin in the air as I finally broke free of my prison. No more star eye stares at what I have done. It's only going to be what I am now and _him_.

_**I know I'll stumbled**_

_**I know I'll still face defeat**_

_**These second chances will define me**_

_**So I'm moving forward**_

It was turning morning later and I was exhausted. It was still far away slightly though so I pushed myself. It's my second chance to be with _him_ and I won't give it up! I lost him once and I'll be dammed if I lost him again!

_**I'm standing on my two feet**_

_**I've got momentum **_

_**I've got some one saving me**_

I saw the outline of the house and smiled. Almost there. I suddenly screamed as I saw a muggle bullet shoot past me. Speeding up I know if I can get to the house he can keep me safe.

_**If only you could see me yesterday**_

_**Who I use to be before the change**_

_**You'd see a broken heart **_

_**You'd see the battle scars**_

I dodged the bullets as they kept shooting at me knowing that if It was still yesterday I would have let them him me right in the heart. The way Voldemort was aiming when I got the large battle scar.

_**It's funny how words can't explain**_

_**How good it feels to break the chains**_

_**I'm not what I have done **_

_**I'm what I've overcome**_

Smiling as I entered the wards around the house I dropped down to the ground and landed while feeling that any leftover chains leave me. I've overcomed it all and here he is standing in front of me.

_**I'll make mistakes and I might fall**_

_**But I won't break**_

_**I've got someone saving me**_

"You led them here" He said softly gathering me in his arms. I smiled sheepishly as he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I messed up and didn't sense any muggles near." He just sighed and kissed my forehead.

"You could have been hurt." He whispered and I smiled brightly.

"But that wouldn't have stopped me from coming here and plus I have you to save me." He chuckled and kissed me on the lips as the muggles shot at the wards.

_**If only you could see me yesterday**_

_**Who I use to be before the change**_

_**You'd see a broken heart **_

_**You'd see the battle scars**_

We broke apart panting as are magic mixed in the air. He placed his forehand on mine as we both felt the wards weaken slightly. Looking into his blue eyes I smiled.

"You don't know how much I was a mess before you sent me that letter." He smiled and traced the scar on my chest making me shiver.

"Don't worry. I won't ever leave you alone again." I smiled this time and pecked his lips.

_**Funny how words can't explain**_

_**How good it feels to finally break the chains**_

_**I'm not what I have done**_

_**I'm what I've over come**_

We then felt it. The wards collapsed. We smiled at each other and shared one last kiss. Pulling away he whispered.

"I love you Harry." I smiled and whispered back.

"I love you to Tom."

With that we both left this world leaving behind everything but each other.

~I am a page break killing the author for killing Harry and Tom~

_**A/N: **__0.o So as you can tell my page break doesn't like me ~hides behind Bunny as it runs by~ but hey it's my story! Xp! Any ways hope you liked it and I promise *I think* that I will start updating on one of my stories! _

_Like? Hate? Review!_


End file.
